


Unnecessary Risks

by allhailthenerdmage



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiho has a big mouth and it gets Yukwon in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnecessary Risks

Jiho was never accused of being a wise man, that much they all knew. But he was also very keen on having the last word, no matter what the situation was. The habit had gotten him into many fights and had almost gotten him killed more times than they could collectively count.

It had never posed much of a threat to the other members, apart from the occasional slap upside the head. But one should always think before talking back to a gang leader, with one's back turned none the less. You would think that the gang leader would have shot Jiho in the back and be done with it but no, the leader had gotten intel about the other gang leader's fling with his resident arms expert and saw an opportunity. He opted to shoot Yukwon in the back, narrowly missing his spine.

Minhyuk lost it as soon as Yukwon stumbled, his guns flew up and he shot the gang leader between the eyes easily. The rest of the now dead leader's members scattered, running as far from the vengeful gang as possible. The whole of Block B crowded around Yukwon and Jiho, who had picked the smaller man up and was running to their get away driver. And to Taeil's credit, he didn't bat an eye as they crowded into the van. He simple put the van in drive and sped towards the hospital as fast as humanly possible, and then some. Only Yukwon and Jiho got out of the van, as the others had wanted posters up all over the city. They left all of their weapons in the van just in case they were searched.

As they ran into the hospital Jiho put on a mask of terror, clutching his partner to his chest and screaming desperately for help. He was rather proud of his performance and probably would have bragged, if not for the circumstances. The doctors pulled Yukwon from his arms and ushered him unto the waiting room to get cleaned up. They got Yukwon into surgery as a few nurses looked over Jiho, the nurses asked him about what had happend and he had a split second to come up with a story. He told them that a man had mistaken him for a gang leader -Zico- and then tried to shoot him. At which point Yukwon had jumped in front of him and saved him. The nurses took the story easily because Jiho did happened to resemble Zico, for some odd reason. So they told him to wait for Yukwon to get out of surgery in the waiting room. Jiho checked is phone as he sat in the relatively empty room, finding two texts from his friends.

**We took care of them - P.O**

**How's U-Kwon? - B Bomb**

He replied to both of them and replaced his phone in his pocket to wait for Yukwon.

* * *

The doctors let him into the room after they got Yukwon settled in the hospital bed. It was surreal seeing the smaller man on the bed, his face was peaceful, an expression rarely found on Yukwon's face around Jiho.

When he was sure that there was no one in earshot, Jiho grabbed Yukwon's hand and toyed with the ring on his middle finger, The identical one on his hand glinted under the florescent lights.

"Come on Kwonnie," He muttered, "Wake up so we can get the hell out of here." If Yukwon had sat up right there, Jiho would have done a happy dance, dignity be damned. But he got the next best thing, the hand wrapped around his own tightened it's loose grip and Yukwon's eyes fluttered. "Hey," Jiho's voice was uncharacteristically soft, "Welcome back. How're you feeling?"

"Wha. . ." Yukwon squinted against the bright lights as he glanced around the room. "What happened?"

"I," Jiho sighed, "I screwed up and you got shot. I'm sorry." He ducked his head, avoiding Yukwon's eyes expertly.

"Is-Is everyone else okay?" The other's voice was quiet.

"Yeah, Munhyuk's been asking about you." Jiho told him, "How  _are_ you feeling?

Yukwon was silent for a moment, then he laughed softly. "Whatever they've got me on must be serious stuff," He said, "I'm pretty sure I can smell colors right now." At his words Jiho lost it, he laughed so hard that his stomach hurt. His laughter died down slowly and Jiho was left grinning at Yukwon like a love struck teenager. He squeezed Yukwon's hand lightly, 

"So you are alright?"

"Yeah," Yukwon nodded, "I am now." The room descended into comfortable silence as Jiho rested his head on Yukwon's arm, suddenly aware of how tired he was. Before JIho fell asleep, and he was sure that Yukwon was asleep, he kissed the other's palm. "Love you."

Yukwon fell asleep with a smile on his face and Jiho's warm breath ghosting across his palm.


End file.
